


whoops i accidentally cuddled my best friend and now i'm having gay thoughts

by psiioniic2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, they have no idea how feelings work please just help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiioniic2/pseuds/psiioniic2
Summary: Karkat and Sollux both like each other but they will not admit it because they're stupid. What's new
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	whoops i accidentally cuddled my best friend and now i'm having gay thoughts

“Shut the fuck up, I was not cheating.”

“YOU WERE DEFINITELY CHEATING, BULGEMUNCH.”

“How the hell would I even cheat at Troll Mario Kart, KK. It’s on a console.”

The two trolls’ bickering continued on this way for several minutes, until Karkat finally threw his hands in the air in defeat. Sollux let out a gravelly snicker, reaching into their bag of chips before realising it was empty.

“I’m gonna go get more snacks, don’t break anything in the 5 minutes that I’ll be gone,”

Before Karkat could argue with him he slipped into his nutrition block and started rummaging through the cupboards. He could hear Karkat dropping DVD’s on the floor from the other room, probably looking for some shitty romance movie to force him to watch. He was lucky Sollux liked him enough to tolerate it. He’d never tell him that, though. After he found another bag of questionably flavoured artificial snacks, he returned to the couch and flopped onto it lengthways. 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY SEMBLANCE OF A GOOD TASTE IN MOVIES.”

“What, like mind numbingly cringy rom-coms are any better?”

“I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT ANY OF MY MOVIES WOULD BE MORE ENTERTAINING THAN THIS HOOFBEAST SHIT.”

“Jegus, KK, fine, I do actually own like two romcoms. We can watch one if it’ll shut you up.”

“AND MISS OUT ON EXPLAINING EVERY SINGLE PLOT POINT TO YOU IN EXCRUCIATING DETAIL? NEVER.”

Sollux rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as Karkat put the DVD into the player. The shorter troll tried and failed to push Sollux’s legs off of the couch, so he settled for sitting on top of them. It wasn’t comfortable. At all. But Karkat was not going to lose this battle, no way. Two can play at that game. He shifted so he was sitting right on top of the other troll’s knees, making him grunt in pain.

“Your bony ass is digging into my kneecaps, get off of me!”

“ _MY _BONY ASS? HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR LATELY?”__

____

__

Sollux scowled at him and tried to shove him off, but Karkat held onto his arms, causing him to fall directly onto the goldblood’s chest as he pulled them back. He made impact with an “OOF” sound, pushing himself up on his elbows. What he did not expect was Sollux’s bright yellow flushed face inches from his own. His eyes widened and he quickly scrambled off, crawling back to the other side of the couch. Glancing around nervously, Karkat cleared his throat.

“ARE WE GOING TO WATCH THE MOVIE OR ARE WE JUST GOING TO PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVELY TRY TO GET COMFORTABLE FOR THE NEXT HOUR AND A HALF.”

Sollux quickly regained his composure and answered,

“U-uh, yeah, let’s start it already.”

The next hour was fairly uneventful, especially with Karkat (shockingly) not ranting about quadrants. Even Sollux was quiet as he watched. What he didn’t realise was that Karkat had been slowly inching closer to him the entire time, until their arms bumped and Sollux almost jumped at the contact. He risked a fleeting glance down at the smaller troll, swallowing heavily but still not speaking. It felt like an eternity before anybody made the next move, but eventually, Sollux stealthily wrapped his arm around Karkat’s shoulders, eyes not moving from the TV screen.  
He felt a small set of horns nestle into his side, and an arm rest gently on his stomach. Still, neither of them said anything.

They didn’t say anything for the entire rest of the movie, in fact.

By the end, Karkat had fallen asleep cuddled into Sollux’s side. The goldblood didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he carefully maneuvered him into a more comfortable position that he too could sleep in. Hesitantly, Sollux leaned down and planted a kiss onto Karkat’s horn before settling back and closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around him just a little tighter.

Unbeknownst to him, a very awake, very flustered Karkat was actively trying not to give himself away while literally laying across him.

Are they going to acknowledge that this ever happened when they wake up in the morning? 

That’s a problem for future Karkat to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't write Sollux's lisp into his dialogue because i can't take it seriously ok just imagine he has a lisp in your head
> 
> ANYWAY just a short little cute scenario i thought of i hope u all enjoy!!!


End file.
